


The Hot one with Amazing hair

by unicorn_dust



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF, footy rpf
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorn_dust/pseuds/unicorn_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. Mats brother, Jonas, was out of town for the weekend and Mats and Benni had a movie marathon planned. None of them had games or practice schedule for the weekend and, while they both loved football, for once they were thankful to have this time just for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hot one with Amazing hair

**Author's Note:**

> Fic about this prompt on the footy ficathon (http://thesilverwitch.livejournal.com/31896.html?thread=489112#t489112). This is actually my first fic and I'm so in love with Hommels so, i hope you enjoy :) Comments and suggestions are more than welcome :D

CHARACTERS  
 _ **Mats**_  
 **Benni**  
 _Jonas_

 

 

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. Mats brother, Jonas, was out of town for the weekend and Mats and Benni had a movie marathon planned. None of them had games or practice schedule for the weekend and, while they both loved football, for once they were thankful to have this time just for themselves.

_**"Benni will be here in just a few minutes and the house can't look like Godzilla came out of the t.v. trying to destroy everything on his sight!"**_ Okay, maybe Mats was exaggerating but the house did have to look neat for Benni.

The bell rang, Mats was proud of himself and the way the house looked. He rushed to the door and opened it and he saw him. They stared at each other for a few seconds and before Mats could say a thing, Benni hugged him and kissed him softly on the lips.

**-"I've missed you so much"** he said after breaking the kiss.  
 _ **-"I've missed you more."**_ Benni is sure Mats smile is visible even from the satellites on space, and he loves it. He loves the fact that he's the one putting that smile on Mats face, he loves the fact that he's the reason behind his happiness.  
 _ **-"Are those for me?"**_ Mats said timidly and slowly blushing. Benni was holding some flowers with a heart shaped box. He knows how much Mats loved the little details.  
 **-"Well, they're surely not for Jonas"** They both laughed and got into the house.

Mats had picked a list of their favourite movies for Benni to choose. Star wars was obviously on the list, cause they're both nerds and can't deny it. You can tell that the fact that it was the first thing they talked about when they met had something to do with it too. But they ended up watching Avengers because, according to them, Superheroes and Chris Evans in tight pants can beat the fact that Darth Vader was Luke's father.

**-"Popcorn and ice cream! wow i feel spoiled!"**   
_**-"Well, you deserve only the best."** _

The first half hour of the movie had passed quite quickly but they were just enjoying each other’s company and cuddling on the couch. They were so comfortable and discussing the movie that they didn't realised the presence of a third person in the room. Jonas had arrived a day earlier than expected. He knew about Mats and Benni’s relationship and totally supported it. I guess you could say he was the president of the Hömmels fan club but he liked to deny it.

_-"Isn't this the most adorable picture! OMG i need to take a shot and frame it on the wall! or better, post it on my blog! omg your fans are gonna love this"_  
They both jumped at the very known voice of the man.  
 _ **-"Jonas! I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow afternoon!"**_  
 _-"Well I'm also happy to see you bruh. And who's this handsome man?"_ He said joking.  
 **-"Hi Jonas! Its' nice to see you home"** Benni said with a genuine smile.  
 _-"Home. OMG, Have you guys already moved in together and didn't inform me? OMG i need to update your fans guys, come on!"_  
 _ **-"Yeah, like you have followers on that thing of yours"**_  
 _-"Shut up Mats, I had five notes on my last post about you. It's not my fault that the fans think I'm just another fangirl making up stuff"_  
 **-"Well I guess the name 'hommelsnumber1fan4lyf' has something to do with it"**  
 _ **-"Nice comeback.”**_ Mats raised his left hand for Benni to high five it like they were five year old kids.  _ **” Now, why don't you go and put this flowers in some water? I don't know, now that you are here be of some use."**_  
 _-"Oh wow, those are beautiful. Okay I gotta admit the hot one with amazing hair has a good taste in flowers."_  
 **-"The what?"** Benni's cheeks were so red when he dared to ask.  
 _-"Oh you didn't knew that! It was how Mats referred to you after he met you the first time."_ he said while opening the box of chocolates in his hands.  
 _ **-"OH MY GOD JONAS SHUT UP!"**_ Both, Benni and Mats were turning crimson red.  
 _-"Yeah, after that Nutella commercial, i swear he was used to watch those commercials at least twice before going to bed!"_  
 _ **-"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH Jonas PLEASE LEAVE US ALONE"**_  
 _-"I have to do it. Now come with me and smile for the camera. I need a selfie of this precious moment and I'm gonna name it "Me and the baes"."_  
 **-"okay we'll do it but, can you please leave us watch the movie in peace?"** Benni loved Jonas but there was nothing he wanted more than have some time with his Mats.  
 _-"yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll be in the other room. And don't worry, I’ll even soundproof the room for you little love birds."_  
 _ **"-Jonas, I swear..."**_ Mats grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Jonas face. Jonas threw the pillow back at Mats, who ducked. Nonetheless, Benni was distracted and laughing so hard that he was the one who got hit by the pillow.  
 _-"Oh god, i'm sorry Benni. Go Mats, kiss your man, he's hurt!"_  
 _ **-"Why do i even bother with you? Are you okay Benni? OMG sorry for this, you know my brother can be the biggest asshole in the world"**_  
 _-"Sorry, sorry. I'll just hahahaha okay, continue with your cuddling session but before I go... Can I get you guys anything? Some snacks? A condom? Let me know! Oh, God love ya."_  
 **-"OMG, Did he just quoted 'Mean girls'?"**  
 _ **-"That's it, I'm done, next time, we're doing it at your house!"**_  
 _-"Ah, so you ARE doing it"_  
 _ **-"OMG NO, that's not what i meant OMG JONAS JUST LEAVE OMG"**_ Mats was about to throw his shoe at Jonas but Benni was laughing so hard and he loved to hear him laugh and just watch him happy like this that he decided to let things like this.

Jonas finally left the room and things were calm again. They kept watching the movie until Benni interrupted.  
 **-"So, the hot one with amazing hair?"** He said with a playfull smile lingering on his lips.  
 _ **-"Oh god, I'm gonna murder him!"**_  
 **-"You know, i also kept watching the nutella ads, we had a great time filming those."** Benni said shyly and a pink blush on his cheeks.  
 _ **-”Really? Yeah, I’m so glad they called us for the filming."**_  
 **-"yeah, i mean, i liked to remember the fun we had on set."**  
There was a short silence. They were now facing each other, the movie was still playing on the background but they weren't paying attention any more. They were lost in each other eyes. Just appreciating the beauty of the moment.

_**-"I don't know why I'm saying this now but i just want you to know that you're my everything, my sunshine. The way your smile lights up your eyes, it warms my heart. It does these crazy things in my chest, in my heart. It takes my breath away. And the way your nose crinkles when you smile, it makes me want to hold you and kiss you and never let you go."**_ Mats finally said, breaking the silence. Benni’s lips curved into the most dazzling and mesmerising smile Mats had ever seen in his life.  
 **-"Wow, I… Mats "-** he said trying to put the correct words together. He didn’t want to ruin this precious moment by rambling or just saying something stupid. **"Before I met you, I was giving up hope on finding anyone that could actually like me for me. I was convinced i was never going to find love but you, you turned my whole world upside down and you made it so easy to fall for you. I love you more than all the stars in the sky, I love to cuddle with you and i love to leave kisses on your forehead when you rest your head on my shoulder. I love everything about you."**  
 _ **-"I love you too Benni."**_

When Mats kissed him this time, slow and sweet, Benni felt like falling in love with him all over again, just like the first time.


End file.
